Taken By Surprise
by hairykairy24
Summary: ErnstxHaschen What would happen if Haschen was just stringing Ernst along? How would he react? Angsty


**Taken By Surprise**

**A/N:** This is just a little one shot based loosely off of The Guess Who's song "Laughing". Oh, by the way, every time there's a lyric block, the moment in time changes. Enjoy!

* * *

_I should laugh, but I cry  
Because your love has passed me by  
You took me by surprise  
You didn't realize that I was waiting_

He was supposed to be there. He had told Ernst to meet him promptly and here he was, not even bothering to show up. It had been some time since the dark haired boy had sprinted to their 'hiding' place within the woods to await his friend… Lover? Could he possibly consider Haschen a lover? What was a lover? Someone you loved very much, obviously. But there had to be more to it, right?

It definitely had to be something more. They had shared so much with each other like their wantings, favorites, needs, likes, dislikes, nearly everything imaginable. There was something behind those gentle kisses the blond placed on Ernst's pale lips that told him there was a hidden meaning. As if it weren't out of pure lust but out of caring and the wanting of companionship. Haschen needn't fear, though; Ernst would walk a thousand miles for him like a blue-eyed puppy dog.

Giving up hope, Ernst scuffed his boot in the loose dirt, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would show up. Maybe he would apologize for being tardy. Maybe he would try to make it up to Ernst in more ways than one. Maybe… Maybe it was worthless to ponder what could happen and just focus on what was reality, as much as he hated it.

With a quivering chin, Ernst set off home, ashamed at his own foolishness of actually believing that Haschen could actually love him.

If he had any luck at all, he wouldn't run into anyone on the way there.

_Time goes slowly but carries on  
And now the best years have come and gone  
You took me by surprise  
I didn't realize that you were laughing_

"Alright, boys, you are dismissed for the afternoon," the schoolmaster grumbled, tapping his pointer on the wooden desk in front of him. Ernst, his previous body alignment hunched over and his head propped up on his chin, was startled out of his dreamy thoughts. Shaking his head, his ebony locks shifted. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed someone watching him. Ernst was sure of who it was, there was no guessing when it came to this. Still hurt after that one fateful afternoon, still feeling jilted, Ernst gathered her things and made to walk out of the school house, hoping to be unnoticed.

Luck was not on his side today, however. As soon as the boy thought he was out of sight and out of mind, none other than Haschen cut him off, that smirk of pride ever upon his full lips. Not really knowing how to handle this situation and feeling a bit awkward, Ernst kept his gaze on the dirt path leading to the main road.

"You can't get away that easily, Ernst." However, the blond stepped aside, allowing him to pass with an extended arm.

One thing about their encounter stood out like a sore thumb; the fact that he heard laughter in his retreat, the kind that builds as if to mock all others who are not aware of its creator. It was most certainly Haschen but… what was so humorous about him brushing past his classmate? Was he a mockery of the entire class, some sort of joke?

Insecurities clung to him all the way home, gnawing at his thoughts.

_I go alone now, calling your name.  
After losing at the game.  
You took me by surprise;  
I didn't realize  
That you were laughing._

"You would be wise to trust me," a silky, deep voice purred, reaching out to the boy in front of him.

"How can I trust you?" Ernst suddenly turned to face Haschen, an anger that the other did not recognize in his eyes. "You've made a mockery of not only myself but my… condition," he stuttered, trying to hold back the tears that he knew would eventually fall to the ground below.

"That's merely a façade, you must understand that." His hand rose to stroke the soft skin on Ernst's face. It did last long; the boy turned away causing Haschen to lower his hand with a guarded look.

"You've deceived me. From the very beginning you've played a sick game with my mind. Admit it!" Haschen simply shook his head, looking down all the while as Ernst wiped at his nose with the back of his slender hand. "You've… used me."

"No, Ernst, I would never-" A light blow to the face stopped him mid-sentence. Fat tears roamed freely across Ernst's face, his mouth curved in pure grief. Haschen just looked at the boy, a bewildered look upon his face and eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. He was far too stunned to feel his jaw to make sure it wasn't damaged.

Without another word or action, Ernst turned on his heal and set off in the other direction. There was something that held him back, kept him from continuing on his not so merry way.

"I did trust you, but not anymore." He did not look behind him for fear of his fickle emotions.

"Ernst!" Haschen called out, sprinting to catch up. The gangly boy chose not to hear him, choosing to run faster than he had ever in his entire life. This whole situation was choking him alive. His wanting, his insecurity, his uncertainness, Haschen, everything was crashing down all at once like the flood gates being opened.

That night, Ernst could hardly sleep. The moonlight peering in from his window seemed a million times brighter, illuminating the tears that had fallen on his pillow. Hastily wiping them away, he once again laid his head upon the pillow and could only think of _him_.


End file.
